The Golden Nova Order
This was written at the formation of the supposed Order, and will stay put that way. The Golden Nova Order is a coalition of forces which hold an enemy force to the Oriharans, often since the Order loves to tamper with the time-space field. Despite this, however, the Golden Nova Order is ranked as a Least Concern group, which, according to the reason cited; A group that is more or less, all things considered; an alliance that can fall apart easily, and whomever is at management of this group? They show a lack of tactical efficiency on a grand scale, and utter lack of knowledge when it comes to weapons. Weapons Most of their weapons consist of tech-based weaponry highly susceptible to Electro-Magnetic Pulses', which only leave a few weapons standing which are limited to; RPGs and Lava Grenades from one part of the Order, Conventional sniper bullets (And only just that). And biochemical warfare, which easily places even the so-called planet's "protectors" people of morally questionable states. This leaving the Order easily crippled by EMPs on a grand scale, and maybe even getting casualties from just such due to supposed "nuke grenades" being the arsenal. Which long-range missile guiding could level an entire town and set off a chain reaction of explosions. =Military= Military-wise, the Order seems to be even more disorganized, seeing the weapons' ideas seem to be more or less products of children. Among that, the military of the Order has picked out the worse colors for a militant force to have, bright yellow being a highly keen example. The only forces to logically have such conventional colors would be the police force, and even then, the "Protectors" part of the Order puts purple on their snipers, making them very easy targets. Knowledge of less-used kinds of warfare and the use of camouflage is completely out of the question. Amongst that, the soldiers are more or less the same throughout the whole Order, although each part claims to be so much as different. There's a keen lack of diversity, which more or less can crumble the army force in whole. Vehicle wise, they have conventional vehicles, but none with the capability to spacetravel, which is quite ironic due to the fact that these people own star systems. Most of the vehicles are more or less twentieth century to twenty-first century tech, which rockets do exist in twenty-first, but they only vaguely say that they have "Planes and TAnks" with a total lack of Naval forces, leaving them utterly open in a battle on sea or aerospace for that matter. The total lack of an aerospace department overall Solar akins the management of the group to; Why you shouldn't let little kids rule groups without powers in balance, and commonly checked., comparing it often to Nick's lack of tactical efficiency. One that the Order itself seems to wholly lack, as there's clearly a lack of strategy and foreplanning =Ruling body= Supposed, the Order is ruled by "a Dictatorship except by three Dictators". Ultimately, however, this fully goes against the term of "Dictatorship", so more or less the Order could be called akin to a warparty, a criminal network (fitting due to it's illegal and immoral weaponry), a coalition (The most logical term useable). And lastly but not least, at least according to the Oriharans Slavedrivers who don't know how to order around their slaves Category:Written with satire